


Sayonara, Nihon-Sama, Oba-Sama: You’ll Always Be In My Heart

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Blood Relative, F/M, Family, Foster Family, Grandmother - Freeform, Hospital, Impeding Natural Disaster, Japan, Pregnancy, Promise, Tragedy, dying, gratitude, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: The passing of Kuraiyuki Mausu. Daughter of Yashiromaru Mausu, Mother of Taki Mausu, Grandmother of Shirakage Mouse, Great Grandmother of Yashiromaru Mouse.Description Update 12/31/2020: This is another past fanfic of mine that I wrote up back in 2018. Since 2020 is ending, I thought it would be appropriate to post this on here and AO3 before Midnight. Deviant Art already has this story in my gallery. 2020 was a sucky year for me. Without society going about as normal, I had to find other ways in being creative. This short one shot contains an OC death, so beware.
Relationships: Danger Mouse/OC, Foster Family - Relationship, Grandmother and granddaughter





	Sayonara, Nihon-Sama, Oba-Sama: You’ll Always Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N February 2018: I’ve read an article about there would be a 8.0 magnitude earthquake hitting Japan’s Hokkaido Island someday in the future. Then I started remembering the scene from the 3rd Naruto movie, “Guadians of The Crescent Moon Kingdom” where the dying King of the Island begged Kakashi and his squad members to look after his son and grandson from the evil advisor that organized a coup et tat during the Prince’s travels.

**Sayonara, Nihon-Sama, Oba-Sama. You’ll Always Be In My Heart**

Geologists predicted the event in which a 9.0 magnitude earthquake would hit the near coast of the Japanese Island, Hokkaido. Tsunamis would occur and claim many more lives than the one that my old human real world had on the date of March 2011.

But to discover that it would actually happen here in Nezu-Chan’s world as well, heartache over the impending loss of my birth country in the next few weeks was still just as devastating.

My name is Shirakage Mouse. My entire foster family from Britain and America are flying with me to visit my dying Grandmother, who is actually related to me through my birth father’s blood. My British foster father, Oliver Camel; my American foster mother, Jewel Mouse; my American foster cousin, Jeopardy Mouse; my American foster 6 year old younger sister, Felicia Fifi Mouse; and finally, my Husband to Be...Danger Mouse.

Many Japanese civilians were currently evacuating the predicted impact areas of the future earthquake and tsunamis’ destructive claws. But my Oba-San, Kuraiyuki Mausu, made the brave decision to die here and requested my family to bury her ashes and set up her tombstone next to my birth parents’ graves, before disaster could strike her breathing vessel.

During our long flight to Japan, silent tears would roll down my cheeks like endless waterfalls flowing from my sapphire gemlike eyes. Danger Mouse comforted me in his arms as best as he could. But nothing he could say would help my grieving heart. Nature had to reshape the land once more. And not even the WGSA had the power to keep the status quo of the Earth’s crusty surface. Without the activity of tectonic plates and mantle eruptions going about under our feet, life may not have continued in his world’s Earth for very long...just like my past human life’s world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the hospital patients in the small town near my Oba-San’s village were healthy enough to evacuate the country. Only a few hired End of Life caretakers and officials remained behind to carry out Kuraiyuki’s final affairs. When we arrived at the intensive care ward, where a team of doctors and nurses were looking after her, I noticed the heart monitor machines were still signaling out her weak vital signs.

**“Kuraiyuki Oba-Sama!”** I cried to her frail form on the hospital bed and went to her, my foster family following me inside the room.

The old white mouse woman opened her tired, pale blue eyes and turned to me. “Ah,” she smiled in her aging voice. “Shirakage, my Dear Granddaughter. I am so glad you’ve come.” Her eyes averted beyond me and her smile widened a bit. “You, Oliver Camel, Jewel Mouse, along with your niece and blood child...I am grateful to you for looking after my son’s child while I wasn’t able to fulfill a maternal role for her all those years ago.

“My only regret is that I wish I could have spent more time with the family who had raised her, instead of meeting them for the first time on my deathbed. But I thank you for traveling all this way with Shirakage, to help her through the grief when I’ll breathe my last breath. After my funeral, leave this country before the earthquake strikes.”

I burst out a small, muffled sob. My foster parents were giving Kuraiyuki a sympathetic nod. Jeopardy Mouse and Felicia were looking just as somber over the impending tragedy.

My Oba-San’s eyes shifted to my Husband to Be. “You, I remembered you chasing after Shirakage during the Christmas holiday six years ago. She’s very lucky to have you for her pending love partner. Take good care of her, Danger Mouse.”

“My word is my bond, Kuraiyuki-Sama,” he vowed tearfully.

She then turned back to me. “Shirakage, you told me the news over our previous email chat together. That was the day before the Japanese government contacted you about my failing health. Will you please, let me feel your precious gift while there’s still life in this old woman’s body?”

I nodded silently, tears still flowing down my face. Then I gently took a hold of my Grandmother’s weak mouse paw, and placed it against my surprisingly enlarged abdomen.

“Ah,” she mused happily. “5 months pregnant, with my great grandson. Hang in there with your prohibitions, my beloved grandchild. If you love this mouse enough to keep the growing fetus inside of you, then on behalf of your Nezu-Kun’s wishes...bring his sired offspring into the world, and survive the dangers of childbirth.

“Have you picked out a name for him?” She added while I held her frail weakened paw in mine.

“Danger Mouse and I agreed to name our son after your Otou-San, Kuraiyuki Oba-chan.” I smiled through my weeping face. “He thought it would bring me joy when my birth country will remain inaccessible for the coming months or years.”

“‘Yashiromaru’,” my grandmother smiled wider as the light in her pale blue eyes began to grey and dry out. “You honor my father well, Shirakage. Your great grandfather would have been very proud to learn that you bestowed his name upon his Great, Great Grandson.”

Her eyes began to close slowly, her heart rate on the monitors beeped weakly with long interludes of silence in between. My eyes widened as reality revealed her final moments of life before us.

“Shirakage Mausu, I’ll always love you, remain inside your heart, and be with you in spirit.”

Those were Kuraiyuki Grandma’s last words. Her eyes had now completely shut themselves for the last time, and the hospital machine beeped that tragic flatline noise, indicating that her life had expired in front of all of us. I cried out her name and wept before her cold vessel.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Update 6/26/18: It’s funny how a little research on the translation for “Black Snow” in Japanese could make a writer correct the Romanji spelling for the feminine version of the name. I was reluctant to add the letter “i” to Shirakage grandmother’s name, because comparing the pronouncement of “Kuraiyuki” to “Karai” reminded me too much of my 2K3 TMNT days.
> 
> Still, discovering the masculine version for Black Snow, “Kuroiyuki” eventually made me change the spelling in my story. And since the World Cup is going on this year in June, my free spirited heart would be delighted to see a match between Japan and England...if such an event can be possible in the lineup.
> 
> From learning social behavior while breathing in the wonders of anime and its culture for the past 19 years...to being reunited with an old friend who had been sleeping in my heart for 23 years, this pure hearted Yank will be happy to see an International Football match of these overseas countries.


End file.
